


A Magical time

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit Evolution [23]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Evolution, Gen, Mall Santa Claus, Octopunk Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Chris and Damian are out christmas shopping at the mall for his wife, damian spots santa close by and all but drags chris over to see him
Relationships: Chris Miller & Damian Miller
Series: Detroit Evolution [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667





	A Magical time

Chris had been wandering around the mall for over an hour now, he had most of the gifts he and his wife needed to get, but the next store that he needed was at the other side of the building and it looked as if damian was starting to become bored, though his quiet giggles and gasps at all the christmas decorations seemed to make up for all the walking around "papa! Lookit look!" He suddenly says in a tone of excitement and wonder that causes chris to look down at him and smile fondly, before looking in the direction that his son was pointing in and saw a line that lead to Santa. 

He chuckles quietly before kneeling down to talk to damian "its Santa! Wanna go see him?" He asks as it would be the first time the 3 and a half year old would remember meeting the man, it would also give the two of them a rest while they waited, damian gasped and before chris even had a chance to stand up the boy was pulling him towards the line of people that were already waiting. It didn't take as long as chris was expecting to get to the front of the line, within 10 minutes damian was sat on Santa's lap talking as fast as he could and was rather animated in his hand gestures, chris took a photo of the two along side the worker dressed as an elf once they managed to get the boy to stop talking. 

Once he was back beside chris, he was back to talking a mile a minute, his father listening attentively as he could as they continued walking to the furthest side of the mall "it was so good papa!" He practically yells as he skips beside him, all thoughts of being bored were now gone and chris couldn't help laughing quietly "did you enjoy that?" He asks ruffling the boys hair as they walked around the last store of the day, damian nods as fast as he can before gasping "wait till we tell mama!" He says with wide eyes, making chris smile at him once more he'd already sent the picture to his wife and got back all kinds of cooing "she'll be so excited" he says with a soft chuckle as the two head back to their car, damian skipping the entire way as he went back to talking a mile a minute with chris enjoying every second of it.


End file.
